


Brother, Captain, King

by CassieHughes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Faramir musing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHughes/pseuds/CassieHughes
Summary: A short peek into Faramir’s mind just prior to Aragorn’s coronation. Witnessed by a certain Wood elf. Entered into the Teitho challenge 'Relationships'.
Kudos: 5





	Brother, Captain, King

The huge portrait loomed over the single human occupant of the grand stateroom, staring out over the young man’s tilted head in haughty remoteness. Tracing the form and features with wishful eyes Faramir sighed.  
“I wish you could have known him father.” He whispered, half to himself as if afraid the portrait would hear. “There is none other I would have as my King.”  
Silence met his words and for a moment he could almost swear the portrait raised its eyebrows in mute question, daring him to continue and the flood gates opened.  
“You told me once that Gondor had no need of a king, that we were her kings in all but name and none could tell the difference. Yet there is a difference father, although I never really saw it before. A steward looks after the realm, keeps it running, maintains the balance. A king. A king is the realm, feels it deep within, knows it, loves it, lives it.”  
He paused then took a step back and lowered his eyes, so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he failed to see the tall, agile, slight figure standing in the shadow of a tall marble pillar.  
“He is all that and more. Oh, I know he may look rough and worn. A ragged ranger, used to a life spent sleeping out under the stars, eating only what can be foraged or caught and dogged by constant danger around every turn, but when you look beneath… If you look beneath.”  
Faramir raised his eyes to stare through the picture and into the distance.  
“Then you can see, really see. He is noble and kind, with a selfless will that bends to aid even the lowest, most mean of people. I swear, his enemies he would heal and turn from darkness with words alone if he could.”  
The silent watcher smiled softly at this heartfelt dialogue and released his inner tension knowing at last that Aragorn had been right to trust in this man.  
“But you wouldn’t agree with that would you?” The man spat out gruffly as he turned and walked away from the portrait. “No one would be good enough for you. None could rule this kingdom save for you or Boromir.”  
His shoulders slumped as he stopped mid stride, sighed and stared at the floor.  
“Boromir.” His eyes glittered with unshed tears as the name left his lips, a sentence in its singularity and for a moment he stood, still as a carven statue, silent and blanketed in grief and the hidden watcher’s heart contracted at the sight.  
“Why did you not send me father?” Raising his head Faramir turned back towards the portrait, his voice breaking with emotion.  
“It should have been me.” He raised a hand to dash away the tears that were beginning to fall.  
“They would have been magnificent together you know.” He huffed a breath and smiled suddenly.  
“Side by side. King and steward’s son. Working together for the good of Gondor and our people.” He began to pace back and forth below the portrait.  
“Alike in their wish to protect and care for our realm. A formidable force against which none would dare to oppose. Shining bright and bold as the kings of yore.” His eyes shone as he stopped and stared back up at the portrait once more.  
“Oh Father, I wish it had been so.” Another pause whilst reddened eyes raked the picture once more as if seeking forgiveness.  
“Gondor will thrive now with him at its helm.” Faramir then continued wistfully. “Although I could wish you and he both here to see it. “  
Falling silent he turned to stare up at the painting once more, oblivious to the soft sibilant whispers that left the watchers lips in reply.  
“Gondor will thrive indeed.” Legolas graced the man with an unseen nod of approval. “And with the best of Stewards by the King’s side.”


End file.
